rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee (Vice Sh-nay)[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSR46sF4es8 RT Recap, Week of Feb 17th] is one of the main characters in RWBY. Weiss' choice of weapon is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster. She made her appearance on the 14th of February 2013[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=203 Rooster Teeth Podcast #203, Feb 29th, 2013] in the White Trailer in which she was performing a song while having a flashback of a fight with the Giant Armor, both of which took place at the White Castle.[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6934&v=more RWBY: "White" Trailer, 14th February 2013] Appearance Weiss appears as a young woman dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as it gets closer to her wrists. It has a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake, and seems to have a connection with her magic, in appearance. Weiss wears a necklace with a single jewel or bead and thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled, mid-calf boots (also lined with red on the inside) and a small tiara that resembles icicles. Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She bears a crooked scar down her left eye. In her logo, she appears as tall, if not slightly taller than Ruby. In the possible flashback sequence in her trailer, Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress wrapped around her waist with a ribbon. Its contents or what it is used for is unknown. Abilities & Powers ]]Weiss is proficient in handling her weapon, the Multi Action Dust Rapier: Myrtenaster. It appears to have a revolving chamber where various settings channel her magic in different ways. Note: This is partial speculation as the exact powers of each mode are still unclear. Red appears to enhance strength or create an enhanced shield, Light Blue conjures a wave of ice and Yellow seems to enhance her agility. Violet increases attack power for a split second dealing high damage with a slash attack while Blue appears to make a repulsion effect as well as the ability to bind the opponent. She dons white again just before she delivers a finisher attack (which makes the weapon glow with runes on the blade and possibly turns enemies into ice shards when defeated; which references Red like Roses' lyrics "White is '''cold'..."'' She seems supernaturally fast, far surpassing Ruby in speed, although it seems as if she can teleport as well. She possesses ice-based magical powers, and utilizes them to great effect, being able to hold her own against an Animated Armor Golem 2 or 3 times her size. She also appears to be quite durable, having taken a full-blown punch from said assailant. She fights gracefully, as if she were dancing on ice, and uses her powers to their full effect; however, Weiss appears to be less confident then Ruby while battling, briefly hesitating after being knocked aside by the Armor. The name of her weapon is called Myrtenaster, though it's abilities are still vague. One of her earlier and more noticeable abilities is to cast a white magic unofficially called "Air Step" in which she creates a tangible platform in midair, enabling her to engage in aerial combat with no need to return to ground level. It is noticed that if she uses the same spell while on the ground, it greatly enhances her speed for a short period of time; however, that may be another spell entirely and only visually similar. She also appears to be much weaker in physical strength compared to Ruby, since her legs buckle inwards as she slides whereas Ruby keeps them bent and strong. She also gives the impression of being as weak as ice, though the punch she receives demonstrates that she is tough as well. Even so, if it is true that physically she is weaker than Ruby, Weiss is noticeably faster. At the very beginning of her fight, without using any particular magical powers, Weiss moves at speeds rivaling those of Ruby's when using Crescent Roses' Cross magazines. Trivia *Weiss is the second character of RWBY introduced, appearing in her trailer that was released on February 14th, 2013. *She fights primarily with her left hand, and uses her right hand mainly in conjunction with magical attacks. *She appears to be related to Snow White as her theme sings about a mirror, although Monty Oum said that his characters would not be based off of fairy tale characters. This is supported by her name, when translated from German to English is 'White Snow', which is 'Snow White' with the first and last names exchanged. *She appears to be a popular singer as she is shown singing Mirror Mirror during her trailer. *Her first name, Weiss, is German for white while her surname, Schnee, is German for snow, thus combining to 'White Snow'. Her last name is also a nickname for someone with white hair or a pale complexion, which Weiss has both of.[http://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=schnee Schnee Family History, Jan 14th, 2013] Scar Already There.png|The scar is already present, beside the blood. NoScar.png|The scar is not present before taking the hit. The Scar is There2.png|A moment before the battle begins. Weiss.png|First look at Weiss's face in the trailer, the scar is crearly visible RWBY Weiss Scar.jpg|A collection of images, with timestamps. Apparently, she has no scar before her punch. *It's accepted that the fight took place before she sang. Evidence of this is usually cited by the scar she supposedly gained when the Giant Armor punched her. However, up until that moment, a clear view of her face is not shown, and when her face is revealed covered in blood, you can still make out her scar having already been there. Though this does not disprove that the fight took place before she began singing, it does disprove that she gained the scar from fighting that particular Giant Armor. **However, frame by frame comparisons give conflicting results, as many frames do not show that she had this scar before the fight started. However, before the battle begins, we see a brief glimpse of her eye, bearing the scar. This may be still a moment when she's on-stage and realizing the flashback. Whether this is a rendering error where the wrong texture was used, where the lighting hides the scar or whether the blood is purposely off centered is unclear. *Weiss' Germanic name is technically misspelled. The proper spelling would be "Weiß," with the German Eszett (which gramatically puts the word's emphasis on the "Wei," whereas the "ss" emphasizes itself). References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team RWBY Category:Magic User